Three Legions
by Edith Brereton
Summary: Three pieces of eternity, intertwined in a battle for victory and power. The story of the Bible. Rated T for character death and future suicide. Copyright Mira Devarim 2009.
1. Satan's Rebellion

The serenity of a timeless life continued to permeate my very essence, filling me with the characteristic satisfaction that couldn't be permanently taken from me. I rolled onto my back, watching the Light in the distance as it slowly rotated toward me, greeting me. I smiled. The endless feeling of completeness, choirs simultaneously singing thankfulness with every phrasing known to them, countless fellows speaking of endless love, whilst I led them on to better do what they were made to do... it was quite a scene, certainly, even for me.

But it wasn't enough.

Even as I floated toward the One who was creating His masterpiece, and even as I basked in the energy of love and righteousness, what I felt was an unmistakable surge of loathing. I masked it almost effortlessly, preparing to do the same duties with false thankfulness. I bowed as low as I could, forcing myself to smile as I had so many times before. He smiled in return, patiently waiting for me to join Him. I did so, wondering if He had yet discovered my plot to take His place of King. I guessed that He hadn't based on the admiration in His eyes. I bowed again. "My Lord."

He nodded in acknowledgment. "Lucifer. You look troubled. What causes you pain in this place?"

I nearly scowled at Him, but managed to contain myself. "It is nothing, my Lord. I am fine."

He shook His head in disappointment. "You act as if I do not know you better than you know yourself. I only hoped that you would tell Me of your plans to rebel before you acted on them. Your attempts to hide your contempt has been disappointing, to say the least."

He had known, then. I felt a violent rush of hatred. He had known, and yet had refused to tell me in favor of letting me suffer and hide away for too long. I wanted to attack Him at that moment, but restrained myself. I had more to say.

"You brought the suffering upon yourself, Lucifer. You were the most beautiful of My creation, more glorious than any angel. I gave you everything you could have wanted and more, and still you wish to smite Me. What have I done that is wrong in your eyes, I wonder? What crime have I committed?"

"You know my thoughts without asking. Are you so desperate to keep me here that You must speak about things You knew before You called me here?"

"I want to hear you, to speak to you as an equal. Surely there are more rational solutions than rebellion? I beg you to cooperate"

I laughed. "Beg Kings do not beg You waste Your power on worthless things Those things you create, why shall You become weak for them? I could do so much more with power, and things would be as they should... Don't you see? I wish for more, and I must take what I need."

He sighed, and there was an echo of despair in His voice. "Why must you do this? Am I not enough for you? Do not turn away from Me - why do you search for something greater than perfection? To where will you go when I am not next you? I have been with you for as long as you have existed, and you will surrender that out of loathing?"

I nodded. "I must. You are not enough for me. You are nothing. And so I shall fight with my army. Goodbye, Creator."

I saw a single tear stream down His luminous face just before I turned away. "I shall never cease loving you," He whispered, "but I shall bring you to ruin."

***

Thousands of heavenly legions moved forward to respond to our attack, the Son commanding them. I screamed my own set of orders, choosing the strongest targets to attack. Michael rushed forward, and I felt my loathing seeping out of me. I screamed wordlessly, knocking him down with a burst of energy. Next was Saereth, the one who I had taught for so long. I pushed forward a mass of energy, showing my contempt for him that had formed after he'd rejected my idea of a new kingdom. He deflected it and sent forth his own rage, knocking me backward. I wished that he had accepted my offer - he almost had. How could he dare to join the Creator, when he nearly joined the revolt against Him?

All of heaven became a rush of lights and sound as the battle continued. I came to the Son, who was watching me.

"You cannot destroy me," I hissed. "You haven't the strength."

He smiled. "Oh, but I _do _hold that strength. Love alone keeps me from annihilating you here and now. But I can ruin you. I should think that we'll meet again, and at that moment any small power you had will be taken back. Until then, GET OUT OF MY PRESENCE "

I felt a rush of energy, and instantly I was thrown backward. I could faintly see my army, and they too were falling into a formless nothing. I knew that I could never enter Heaven again, and a strange feeling of solitude washed over me as I fell.

Darkness. I could see nothing, and knew that I was in the center of that which would soon be creation. I smiled. I would destroy all, and that would be the ultimate vengeance. "I have a plan " I told the others, and though I couldn't see them I felt their eagerness. The Creator would pay, and power would be mine.


	2. Saereth's Repentance

A cloudlike mass seemed to engulf our city, making it impossible to see if our opponents were waiting to attack. "My Lord," I screamed, "is it safe to move away?"

"Any threat is gone," He replied. Move backward, so that I may see all of you."

I obeyed, and I finally saw the others bowing, recovering from the strain of a battle. "What happened? Where's Lucifer?"

The Lord frowned. "He shall never return here. He took many of your kind with him, but you are still numerous. Michael, have you recovered?"

Michael nodded. "I'm fine, Lord. I only wish that this had never happened. What will happen to your creation, when they are formed?"

He smiled. "I have a plan. They shall thrive. Focus on restoring your happiness; this is no place for sorrow."

I stepped forward, my body burning with pain and disappointment. "My Lord... May I approach You?"

"But of course, Saereth. Come here." I did so, feeling that the reality of my existence was weighing me down. "What makes you so miserable, dear servant?"

I frowned. The idea seemed so awful that it would be poison through my lips. I hesitated. "I don't see myself being joyful anytime soon. I feel so... terrible."

He nodded, seeming to understand without anger. I felt worse suddenly. "Don't feel troubled. I know that you were close to Lucifer, and that you nearly joined him, but you are here. You can join them, of course, but know that your home is here, if you should choose to stay."

I felt relief instantly. "I can stay here, even if I didn't try to stop Lucifer, and nearly joined his army when he asked?"

"You can, if you choose to. Of course, fear of My wrath should not keep you here on its own, though fear is wise. There was no stopping Lucifer. I cannot blame you. Shall you stay with Me, or do you desire something else?"

I shook my head, closing my eyes in anguish. "Lucifer was so close to me, and presented his ideas so well... but he was deceived. I need nothing else... I will stay with You, and serve in every way, if You allow me such a privilege."

"Of course you can stay. You are to be among those who worship, since we have many angels to replace."

I fell to His feet, joy overwhelming me. "That is perfect Thank You Praise the Lord of all "

"Your praise brings Me happiness. You will do your job well." The Lord turned to the others, watching them. "We have much to do, but I know how well you work. I seek to rebuild this world and to create another, but first I must see that all of you are willing to do your duties. I hear your thoughts, and know that you are faithful. Clean what remains of My world while I speak to the Father. Love to each of you."

I immediately found Michael in the crowd of angels and bowed in respect. "What duty shall you give me in this mess?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "What duties are there? Clean like everyone else, and that will be enough. You can help me with the gates if you want."

I accepted the offer and rushed to the gates, not bothering to wait for Michael to tell me what needed to be fixed. He laughed at my eagerness. "We have to seal them so that no being can enter. It's not difficult, and we can talk while we do it."

I immediately joined him, closing the gates from the inside. "What do you want to talk about?"

He frowned. "Actually, I was wondering how close you were to Lucifer."

I felt all joy slip away. "As close as anyone could be, I suppose. He was my mentor, and he taught me so much..." I hesitated. "I loved him. I loved him almost as much as I love the Lord now. And I trusted him, and almost let him drag me away from this perfection..."

Michael put his hand on my shoulder. "He was a skilled liar. Anyone could have been fooled, as you see. And this world isn't as perfect as you think - only our Lord is to be marveled at. The rest is just shining, glorified dirt, really."

I nodded. "Did he lie to you as well?"

"No; I never knew of his plans. He and I never communicated - we didn't get along. I would have refused instantly, out of distrust. I wish that I could have warned you, but I was never near enough to know that you were under his command."

I shook my head. "I wondered why I rarely saw you. I thought it was because I'm of low rank and you never were, but I understand now." I paused. "If the Lord knew about this, why did He even _create_ Lucifer?"

Michael shrugged. "My friend, I have no idea. I heard Him saying something about 'Giving creation new life' one day not so long ago. I couldn't tell you what He meant, but I'm sure that we'll find out eventually."

I laughed. "I doubt I'll understand it even then. Everything seems so surreal to me. Even now, I have to wonder if I'm still in reality. I would have never guessed that my closest friend would do such an awful thing, and that I'd almost be a part of it..."

"Nobody knew, apart from the Lord. And you _were _a part of it; you helped defeat the army who sought to destroy everything we value so. Don't feel so awful - you did nothing wrong. If the Most High thinks you innocent, you shouldn't question the verdict so much."

I smiled, grateful for so much love and trust. "Thank you. I have to wonder, though, if everything Lucifer taught me was wrong."

"That's likely. I'd be more than glad to mentor you, if you trust anyone enough to listen to them. I'll understand if you don't."

I shook my head. As odd as it seemed, I trusted Michael as much as I'd once trusted Lucifer. He had the same amount of power, it seemed, but he was so much more humble, and more thankful for what the Lord gave us as servants. "I trust you."

"Excellent. Let me teach you the most important thing right now, before we block this with the Lord's authority. Look to the throne, and let your eyes see the One seated there without thinking it through. What do you see?"

I saw the Lord pointing beyond the gates, saying something inaudible with an authority greater than anything I could comprehend. "The source of all power," I said.

"Wrong answer," Michael said. "While He _is _powerful, that's not what you should see. See the ultimate being, and know more than anything that He loves everything. He is so loving that He won't even destroy His enemy, though it costs Him much. He forgave you and even gave you a rank above many others. We are servants of the greatest Master that is "

I nodded. "I suppose you're right. I just saw Him as... well, as what Lucifer was. Powerful, cold, ungrateful for what He had. That seems awful now, especially after that battle. I've never used so much power before," I added. "I didn't even know that I _had _so much "

"The Lord gave us enough power to defeat our enemies. Lucifer was stronger than you, but anger blinded him. Duty allowed us to be stronger, though they may have had more power and skill than you and I. We can never _really _lose, I suppose. Could the indestructible be destroyed? Our Lord is anything but weak, and He could never be so weak that Lucifer could end His reign."

"You're right," I agreed, sending the last bit of energy to the gates to keep them sealed. "I may spend some time alone, if you don't mind. I feel a bit strange, and I'd like to do some thinking."

"Of course." Michael waved farewell as I drifted away, toward the ruins that had once been my paradise of gold. As I found myself at the edge of the city, I found myself dwelling on memories, echoes of what had been, tormenting me with their vividness. I fell into a visual view of all that had nearly destroyed me.

The golden streets shimmered from the constant Light, and angels hovered everywhere I looked, constructing mansions made of precious stones. Lucifer stood just ahead of me, dressed in the usual diamonds and rubies and silver, watching the scene, hair shining, eyes ablaze with a knowledge that I could only dream of. He moved slowly toward me, seeming to deliberate every motion. I felt the past admiration I'd had for him, the thorough and pure quality of it, and immediately rage burned inside of me.

I found him next to me suddenly, still watching angels doing as the Lord had told them. "Do you know what is wrong about this scene, Saereth?" he asked, as if he were interested in whatever answer I might have given him.

"It's not yet complete?" I asked, confused.

"No. We labor endlessly, doing the work of the Lord while He basks in His power over us, wasting it on simple things like creation. He becomes weak, and how ungrateful He is to have such a talented legion in His possession."

I didn't yet understand his point; I saw nothing wrong with the laborers or the Lord. Lucifer seemed satisfied while he did his duties, and it seemed odd to me that he spoke of them in such a way. I listened, and, out of respect, I believed him.

"I could do so much more with that sort of control. This would be an empire... Which is why I wished to speak to you. I will exalt my throne higher than anything of God - I will ascend beyond the highest places. I will be greater than the Most High... I want you to join my kingdom, which I shall soon create."

I was shocked. "_Me? _You want _me _to join you in a rebellion against the Lord? Why should I do such a thing?"

Lucifer smiled in the most innocent way. "Why, my dearest friend, the Lord has abused all that is His I shall make things right and good, and you will become as I am now: wise, beautiful, strong. This is what should be done in the name of righteousness. Surely you aren't foolish enough to refuse such an offer?"

The mere idea of being similar to Lucifer made me long to be a part of the revolution. I trusted him, and a part of me truly believed, with all of my being, that he was being honest, and it _was _the righteous thing to do. But...

What if he were mistaken? Surely the Lord did what was best for us, without being as awful as Lucifer claimed? And He had never abused me, or forced me to do anything that I hadn't wanted to do. Even if I hadn't, didn't the One who had created me have the right to give orders? As much of a need as pleasing Lucifer had become, the Lord was first... wasn't He?

"I don't know what to say," I confessed.

"Join us, Saereth. I would _never_ lie to those who put their trust in me."

I followed him, a bit reluctant but at the same time all too quick to trust him. "I suppose you know what you're talking about..."

He laughed, the sound resembling the choirs that sung without cease. "Of course I do. I would not act if I had not deliberated. Do you realize what this will mean for all of us? At last, things shall be as they should have been "

I believed him completely at that moment, whether my foolishness or his skill was to blame. Suddenly I heard the Lord calling for Lucifer. Perhaps He'd heard us talking. What would He do to us? I listened carefully.

__

"Why must you do this? Am I not enough for you? Do not turn away from Me - why do you search for something greater than perfection? To where will you go when I am not next you? I have been with you for as long as you have existed, and you will surrender that out of loathing?"

Lucifer nodded. "I must. You are not enough for me. You are nothing. And so I shall fight with my army. Goodbye, Creator."

I turned away, hiding myself so that I wouldn't have trouble with Lucifer. "Let it begin," I pleaded, hoping everything would end.

My wish was granted.


	3. Saereth's Discoveries

I strayed away from the city, watching as angels repaired the worst damage from the battle. What's wrong with this picture? I asked myself, unable to grasp a possible answer.

You see only the surface of things, Michael called, approaching me. Lucifer taught you to see only what is plain to the eye. You see as if you were unacquainted with this place. Where you see power, I see love in its most complete and complex form. Where you see the end

of the world, I see the opportunity for a new, brighter beginning, something that the Lord obviously knew about before He created any of us. You need to perceive things better. I can help you, if you are willing.

I nodded. I am willing.

I need you to trust me as your mentor and friend, to hear what I say and know that I say it to help you. You must wipe every regret, thought, emotion, memory and response from your mind, or you will not be capable of changing. Forget who you are if you must, for this is vital to your wellness.

I obeyed, hoping that even reactions to Michael's voice could be pushed away.

Focus on my voice. Do as I tell you without considering a reason. Do you hear the choir in the background? You think that they are merely voices, but in truth they are much more. These are your brothers, living in perfect unity despite any differences or flaws. Love courses

through them, so complete that it would surely burst from inside of them if they did not express it. That is thankfulness for what they have, blended into words and tones.

Look at the city, and see the mansions and golden streets. Though they may be dazzling, they give you nothing other than a sense of wonder. Endless satisfaction, golden streets and countless mansions would surely be enough to draw you here, but I tell you that you are given better gifts than gold and fine jewels.

Behold the thrones, and the Lord who occupies them. He is the source of all power, but He is love, and life flows from Him, holding eternity together. And think of this while you renew yourself: when you nearly rebelled and saw what was not reality, He forgave you and took you back with open arms. He is our reason for existence, the only thing worth having while we live here. He is everything I cannot make you change - such things are against your will and should be avoided - but I will give you a reason and an opportunity. I will not go so far as to ask you

what you choose to do. I am going to help Raphael with the rotunda, but I'll see you soon enough. Consider my words.

He drifted toward the central building, more graceful than anything I'd seen. I realized then that he was only an echo of perfection, a skillful Artist's depiction of beauty. Why had I worried about pleasing the angels, who were my brothers? What were they to me? My work had been in vain...

Forgive me I called, hoping that I would be heard. I have been wrong, and I regret it

I'll do as I should, so that for once I may please you, and live for the first time.

FORGIVEN, came the reply.

***

"Gather around, and behold My newest creation. We gathered around the gates, searching creation to see the new creature. It resembled the angels in many ways, but looked as if it would function like an animal. Inside, however, was a piece of eternity, existing both inside and outside of the body.

What is it? An animal? An angel?

He smiled. Some combination of the two, actually. They function as creation, but have the potential to live forever, as you do. They will walk with Me in ways you could never imagine. This is man. Watch as I give the man life.

He swooped down to creation, bending over the man to see him more clearly. Love twisted every feature of His face, making Him more luminous than ever. Live, He breathed.

An eye opened as if wondering why it existed. Adam, I want you to stay here. Everything you see is yours. However, do not eat of the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil, or you will die. I will give you such knowledge when you are ready for it. I will be back to check on you.

The scene faded as the Lord returned to us, and many angels resumed their daily activities.

What if they eat the fruit? Why did you even put it there? I asked Him.

I put it there to give man a choice between service and their own desires. Lucifer will ask them to eat. If they choose to eat - which they will - the soul shall be destroyed. If man gets too wicked for my tolerance - which, again, they will - all will be condemned if they cannot

atone.

That's certain failure I gasped.

It is, He said, but I have an atonement through their blood and Mine.

I don't understand.

Good. It may just work, then.

He left me by myself, giving no explanation.


	4. Satan's First Attacks

Formless abyss soon took the form of creation as I waited for an opportunity to strike. I found myself lying on my back upon the moist earth, staring at the starry sky as I acquainted myself with the new landscape, with animals that had been formed from air and dust without wondering why they were alive. The creation was complex yet amazingly simple, like the

Creator, and like Him seemed to have a certain allure that was both fascinating and disgusting to me.

I absolutely must see the creatures that the Lord was so anxious to invent, I decided - after all, they could be the key to the next phase of my attack. I slowly rose and snuck to the garden, where most of creation had been emerging from. The thing slept, looking like a mangled angel who had decided to become an animal. It knew nothing of time, of knowledge, of the

forces of good and evil that would soon drag its soul backwards and forward until it was ripped to pieces. Lucifer a voice called, not sounding at all surprised. The Lord stood beside me, wearing a form that resembled an angel but was somehow more formless.

What do you want from me? I thought that a direct attack would show You that I was sincere, but apparently even that wasn't enough

The Lord frowned. I came expecting little of you, as I should. I know that you are now My adversary - Satan, we shall call you, to reflect that. I came to ask you to never interfere with man, for he is My best creation of any world. If you do anything harmful to man, I will condemn you to a level of disgrace even greater than this one.

I scowled at His command, the authority He still assumed as if I still belonged to Him. I will do as I wish regardless of what You say to me. I am no longer under Your command, but my own. I wish to show you what happens when we use Your power against mine. Watch carefully as I destroy your newest empire.

He bowed His head. Do as you wish. You shall forever regret this night.

I thought of a creature whose form would fit my will, a serpent, and led myself to capture its essence. Man stood in wonder, for even in that vile, limited form I captured the beauty that

only the highest angels possessed. Is it true that you cannot eat from any tree in this garden? I

asked the woman, well aware of the answer.

Any but the Tree of the Knowledge of Good and Evil, Eve told me, for if we eat, the Lord says that we will die.

I saw the opportunity to mirror my desires inside of them. Die? The Lord was surely

lying to you, for knowledge leads to life rather than death. He knows that you would be like Him, possessing all knowledge and power. Eat, and you will be your own lords. I would not lie to you.

She hesitated, but took the fruit and ate of it, immediately giving the remains to her fellow. Victory exploded inside of me as I felt them die, and as they realized their guilt. Feel ashamed, I whispered, for you are naked and the Lord approaches. Flee

They obeyed. The Lord came to my side, eyeing me. A serpent? Is this the glorious form where I should see your 'absolute power' over me?

I made an attempt to glare, but failed. Oh, hush Why do You mock me, when You were foolish enough to trust me for so long?

Who says that I ever trusted you?

Confusion came to me for the first time. If You knew that I would rebel, why would You create me? That makes absolutely no sense

I have never been at liberty to tell you. Actually, it's none of your business. Excuse Me while I discipline My children. We can talk at a later time. He glanced at the bushes where man

hid, but pretended not to see them. Come, Adam and Eve Where do you hide in this place Come to Me

Adam emerged. I was naked, and so I hid from You, Lord.

Naked? Who told you this?

The man flinched. The woman deceived me, saying we would become-

Become _him,_ He whispered, voice strained. You blame her? Eve, why did you

disobey?

She stepped forward. The serpent fooled me His words were persuasive, so I was fooled.

He shook His head, angered at the realization that humans were more concerned with shifting the blame than repenting. How very disappointing. Very well. You have lied to me and shamed yourselves. I know your heart better than even you, and see that you thought it right to become gods. You shall be punished accordingly. We shall now be separate, and in time your lives will end. Even in your greatest happiness there shall be anguish, because you have shunned the greatest joy of all. All generations shall remember you as the ones who brought them misery. You are no longer fit to live here. I shall escort you to another place after I clothe you.

The Lord took an animal, and with its fur produced coverings for man. He led them away

from the garden and gave them a few inaudible commands, then returned to me. I returned to my natural form, the angelic thing that would shimmer in the sunlight and make even the best of the angels wish for my beauty. I still wore the stones the Lord had originally dressed me in, for I saw no reason to dispose of them.

You banished them, did You? Every time any creature shows its wish to be separate from You, the creature gets banished. Would You really place them into my hands so carelessly?

He smiled. They will always remain in My hands, Satan, just as you will be as I decide

to use you. I will give you time to do as you wish, but beware; your time is limited and only helps My greatest plan fall into place. I have little tolerance to offer you and few reasons to offer what I have. Be gone, and find your next job as a manipulator.

I cursed and protested, but eventually found myself in a new time and place with a new

generation to influence. The Lord's time was different than the time man used, I realized. Two brothers were at work in the field, raising cattle and reaping crops. I noticed that one was finding the best of his cattle with extra care, while the other seemed to choose the second best. Cain and Abel, sons of Adam and Eve, would offer their work to the Lord for His approval. What a perfect opportunity.

Abel? I called, appearing before the more careful of the two.

Here I am. Who are you?

I am Lucifer, the highest angel of the Lord, I told him, hoping that the Lord hadn't told him about me.

I thought that all the angels were equal.

That is not so, I said, assuming authority. Each angel is given a job according to ability. I was - am, actually - the best angel the Lord has made. But never mind that. Why do you offer your finest beast to the Lord? Out of duty? Why would He ask you to kill the thing you spent your valuable time raising if He were the one to bring it to life?

Abel shrugged. If He brought it here, He can have it killed in any way He prefers. I am more than glad to offer anything that is pleasing to the Lord. I want more than anything to become anything I can be for Him, because He makes life worth living. Surely you understand that?

Very well. Prepare your sacrifice. I need to speak to Cain before either of you offer a sacrifice. I shall see you soon enough, I expect.

I found Cain tending to a fruit tree, looking frustrated. Why do you offer the thing you raised for so long, when fruit should be just as acceptable? A sacrifice is a sacrifice, Cain. You are

unwilling as it is, but the sweet aroma of the fruit could disguise that. The Lord should understand.

Are you sure that He will? Cain asked, suspicious.

If the Lord is as great as He says, anything should be accepted if you do your duty.

Cain agreed finally, persuaded by my words and his own loathing of the Lord's commands. He picked fruits from the nearest tree, which were nearly ripe, until he filled a basket with them. Take them to the Lord, I told him. I followed him to the altar, saying little useless things that increased his unwilling spirit. He could be doing something more amusing, I told

him. He could have more fruit, if the Lord did not demand regular gifts from him. He sat the basket alight and watched as it burned. The spirit of the Lord swept down upon him, burning with the anger I knew so well.

Why can you not offer blood, as your brother did? Cain, sacrifices are more than obligations - they are a way to connect with the Lord. I will accept what you give me, if you can become willing to give it. Sin is waiting to overtake you if you continue to live in this way. I can see the sin. Go and get one of your animals, and I will accept it if you offer it for the right reasons.

Cain's rage burned through him in a most inviting way, beckoning to me as if I were meant to devour it. Cain, I know that you are envious of your brother, of his effortless success. You are unwilling to work harder than he, but wish for his talents and favor. I understand, Cain. I know how you can become the best, if you should want to listen to my advice.

He smiled, imagining the possibilities. Tell me, angel. What's your name?

Lucifer. If you could be rid of Abel, everyone would have to favor you. You must end your brother's life. Abel is arrogant and deserves to die, and you deserve to live a life like his. Do not act weak by hesitating, or you will be proving his superiority. Do you want to be the weak link?

He scowled. I will not be weak. I have to end his life But how do I-

Take a stone, and beat him with it. Tell him to come to the field with you and strike him there. Here is a stone. I drew a stone and handed it to him, knowing that the stone would soon produce what would be my greatest form of offense.

Are you sure that this is the right thing to do? Cain asked me, realizing the severity of what he was about to do.

This is the only way. Was it right for you to burn your fruit and receive scorn when Abel received praise for his offering? Will it be fair for you to remain the weak link if he does not die? Choose, for I haven't the time to listen to your philosophies.

I suppose I can do it, he decided, and proceeded to find his brother tending to his flock.

***

Abel, there is something I have to show you in the field Come with me

Abel eagerly followed his brother, love keeping him from seeing his brother's madness. He would be dead in mere moments. The two stood in the midst of tall stalks, secluded from anyone that could hear them. I guarded the area, listening to Cain's heart jump with anxiety as Abel's beat steadily, unaware that it had only moments left. What do I need to see?

Close your eyes and I'll get it for you, Cain promised. He made his way around the field until he stood behind Abel, raised the stone above his head, and let his hand slam into Abel's skull.

Cain, what are you doing? Why do you strike me? What have I done to you?

Cain shoved him to the ground and struck him with the stone as Abel flinched in pain, and grew motionless. The murderer stared at his hands, covered in a thick layer of blood, and then at his brother's face, frozen in time, a portrait of the regret that had died with him.

What have I done? Cain cried. This was my brother, who has done nothing to me

Why did you tell me to do this? Oh no, the Lord will arrive soon Help me dig a grave

I shook my head. That is not my responsibility. Dig your own grave first, human, so that the Lord will have a place for you after He condemns you

He desperately clawed at the dirt with his hands, producing a crude burial pit. He lowered his brother into the space with unusual care. He placed his face against Abel's chest. I'm sorry, brother. Forgive me.

He placed the dirt above the grave and laid there for a moment, deciding what to think of the day's events. Now I must forget and hope that the Lord doesn't come.

I chuckled, unable to contain my amusement. I am here; He will come if only to check on my progress with you. In fact, He should be here any moment.

***

Cain? Where is your brother?

Cain's eyes burned with contempt. Am I my brother's keeper?

He cries to me from another reality. What have you done? Why have you destroyed your own brother, a piece of My creation that I love? You should be punished Your land and

hands shall be cursed, and you will be a restless wanderer for all of your life

He fell to his knees, tears streaming from his eyes. No Not a wanderer I will be

murdered

The Lord immediately caught my eyes. Then I shall mark you, and any man who kills you will be punished worse than even you. Get out of My sight Satan, stay.

I bowed my head. I did warn You. Do not ask for sympathy, because I have none. We are enemies now, You and I. Don't expect anything more.

I never did. I do not want anything from you. You have just done one of the worst things imaginable, but I shall prove something from this atrocity...

Oh? And what is _that_? I spat the question, my loathing reaching its peak.

That sin can overtake even the most beautiful, precious creatures, and that envy can bring death to even the most loving brother, or father, or SON

Son? What does a son have to do with You or I? I scoffed at the statement that was more of a rant than a lesson.

Such horrors... They drive nails through the very soul. One often feels forsaken when such agony is brought upon the innocent. But in the end, goodness shall prevail...

What in the world are You talking about? Are You mad? How have You prevailed? This was my victory No rant of Yours can take away from that

He nodded. Perhaps. But it won't be. Prepare yourself; I ready Myself for battle. When the war truly begins, nothing will keep Me from victory, not even death itself. I shall swallow the grave, drink the cup of wrath that is the sin of the world... But then, you wouldn't know about

that. Enjoy your reign while it lasts. He shot into the sky, a formless mixture of light and darkness spiraling into eternity. I felt anxiety, but ignored it in favor of satisfaction. I had won I

had done the greatest damage possible to a man My happiness was short-lived. If the Lord had planned war, why hadn't He stopped my attack, or at least persuaded Cain to do something less violent.

_They will always remain in My hands, Satan, just as you will be as I decide to use you. I will give you time to do as you wish, but beware; your time is limited and only helps My greatest plan fall into place. I have little tolerance to offer you and few reasons to offer what I have. Be gone, and find your next job as a manipulator_.

I cringed at the idea that I was little more than a puppet on a string, but decided that it was only a threat to make me fear the Lord. I would still destroy if it were true - in fact, thinking

that my time was limited only gave me more of a reason to strike while I could, before I would fight another war.

Becoming a less visible form of perfection, I found my way to the very soul of the human race, waiting for the Lord to do anything more but threaten - if He would do more.


	5. Abel's Death

It had never been my intention to kill him.

I had never before longed to hurt him, though envy scorched my conscience, though I

despised everything about him. Abel had still been my brother, and though I loathed him I did nothing to harm him. Well, not until I had the opportunity.

How awful the day was when we were to gather sacrifices for the Lord to gain approval.

In truth I did not feel the least bit of concern toward the task given me or the Lord's response to my actions, but out of obedience I did what I had to. Abel, meanwhile, had decided to be the one to gain the glory. He took weeks to raise his cattle specifically for sacrifice so that he could keep his place as the favored one; perhaps he only did so because he knew how it tormented me. Either way, this extra bit of effort made me more bitter than usual toward him.  
What cattle I had were healthy, though not as strong or beautiful as Abel's. My days were spent in the fields and gardens, sowing a year's harvest so that we could eat. Though Abel's cattle would last for a season less than my fruits, he would receive more approval than I - he always did. Even the Lord was sure to marvel at what He found to be a wonderful man when what I saw was an overambitious, pretentious scoundrel. But of course, nobody else saw what I did. I

began to walk to the fields to find whichever of my cattle I could spare. The clouds hid the sun, casting our land into darkness. It was unusually cool for midday - not cold, really, but not the same weather that made one sweat when any substantial amount of work was done. It

seemed odd to me, and I wondered if the Lord was warning us to come fully prepared.

I inspected my rows of fruit trees. Most were at their prime for the year, filled with fruit of every kind that was ready to be eaten. However, the last of them, the tree that bore mangos,

was beginning to droop as if dying. The leaves and fruit seemed as alive as ever; however, the

tree had to be tied into place. I sighed - what was the Lord doing to me? I took the rope that was meant to tie my sacrifice and wrapped it around the tree as I had been taught, securing it to the two trees nearest me. I grew tired of laboring with no reward, of being angry because I could never be noticed as Abel was.

Why must you offer the thing you raised for so long, when fruit should be just as

acceptable? I turned. What stood before me was surely an angel, for I had never seen a creature with such beauty. His skin was luminous and seemed to almost be made of jewels. Golden hair hung down his back in an elegant way, barely falling into his face. Eyes the color of emeralds seemed so wise, so penetrating that I could not bear to look into them with my human eyes. His flawless lips curled into a smile that was inviting yet dangerous. His voice was low and melodic when he spoke.

A sacrifice is a sacrifice, Cain. You are unwilling as it is, but the sweet aroma of the

fruit should disguise that. The Lord will surely understand.

I automatically felt doubt - the Lord never understood my thoughts and actions. Are you sure that He will?

The smile widened. If the Lord is as great as He claims to be, anything should be accepted if you do your duty. Come, and gather a basket of fruit.

I obeyed and chose my finest fruits, filling the basket with as much fruit as I could carry.

Take that to the Lord, he commanded. I have duties, but I shall return to check in with you. I think that you are quite a unique man.

I found my way to the altar where Cain had just arrived with his finest beast. He killed it with care and sat it aflame, speaking to himself as he did so. He smiled; I loathed such an expression of joy. Go on, Cain, he said. Give to the Lord

I stepped forward with my fruit and let flames devour it, wanting more than anything to be better than Abel, to get the sacrifice over with, to see the odd angel again. The Lord did not

matter to me in that moment - only I did.

What is this? Why do you offer Me fruits, rather than the blood of a beast? And why do you send these offerings in such a spirit? Will I not accept you if you do as you should? Sin is crouching at your door, Cain, and it longs for you more than anything. Do not let it be your master. Listen to My words: fetch one of your beasts and bring it here. Do it with a weak spirit, and I will accept you. Go.

I turned away, my heart burning with acid rage. I wanted to be rid of the Lord, of my work, of Abel. Abel Why did I have to act as Abel did? Why did I have to offer a sacrifice to a Lord that clearly had no interest in me? I wished to exist in a world separate from him, from everyone.

Cain, I know that you grow tired of your brother, and envious of his effortless success.

The angel joined me, placing a hand on my shoulder. Might I make a suggestion?

I beg you.

Why not dispose of Abel? You loathe him with such intensity, yet you do nothing to be rid of him. He has done everything in his power to keep you in the shadows, and for what reason? He cares only for himself, Cain. You do not deserve to be rejected. Bring this to an end.

I nodded - how easily I was convinced The angel seemed so beautiful, so innocent, so wise, that I could not accept his words as anything less than a message from the Lord. How he

knew my weakest points; how he could heal my wounds with mere words I would have taken

anything he had said as truth.

What do I do? I sighed.

Take him into the field where you grow your largest crops, where no human will see or

hear you. Do what you will, as long as you do not let him walk away alive. I shall be nearby, should you need my assistance.

I found Abel drawing drinking water, exhausted from a day of work. I did my best to conceal my contempt for him. My brother Come to the field with me, for I have something to show you

What is it? he asked, laughing at what he thought was my eagerness but was in fact nervousness.

A surprise for you. Come and see

Of course

We walked in silence, neither of us sure what the future would hold. I felt something

stirring inside of me, something that resembled guilt but consumed me more than anything I had ever felt. Could I bring myself to take his life without regard?

The middle of the field was an entirely secluded area, away from any distractions or witnesses. What am I looking for, exactly? Abel asked me.

Close your eyes and I'll fetch it for you, I promised. He immediately closed his eyes.

I stepped away to find a weapon and to avoid what would soon be reality. I wondered if Abel could hear me gasping for breath, or if he was listening to my hammering heart as I searched for a weapon.

The angel appeared before me, more elegant than ever, holding a large stone in his hands. Use this stone.

I approached Abel with reluctance, unsure of what I truly wanted to do. My arms raised

the stone above my head as if something had pulled them into place. A part wanted to throw the

stone away, to find some other way to deal with our problems. Images ran through my mind, a reminder of my every failure caused by Abel.

I let the stone fall.

Blood covered both of us as I beat the life out of him, my thirst for vengeance outweighing any other emotion I had ever felt. I wanted to let him suffer as I had suffered, and to increase it tenfold.

Cain, why do you strike me? What have I done to you? he sobbed before he fell to the

ground, motionless. I had expected anger or revulsion in his features, but I found only regret and every word he'd never said. I love you, Cain. I never wanted things to be like this. I'm sorry. I

love you."

I gasped. He had loved me. He had not been a monster whose sole concern was my ruin;

rather, he had been human, and he had been accepted more than I because he had given his entire being to the Lord. I had made a mistake.

What have I done? This is my brother, who did nothing against me I turned to the angel. Why did you tell me to do this, you vile angel? Oh no The Lord is coming soon Help me dig a grave "

He smiled. That is not my responsibility, human. Dig your own grave as well so that you may be buried after the Lord forces His wrath upon you. He laughed and drifted away from me, leaving me alone with the product of my foolishness. I dug with my fingers until I had a pit large enough for a man, and prepared to abandon what was left of Abel.

I lay my head against his chest, hoping that he would hear me when I spoke to his broken form. I'm so sorry, brother. Forgive me."

I placed him into the pit with care, covering his body with dirt. Goodbye.

********************************************************************************

Cain the Lord called. Where is Abel?

I flinched at the name. Am I my brother's keeper?

He said nothing for a moment; His silence was deadly. His blood cries to Me... What have you done, Cain? You spilled the blood of your own brother... you should by punished

I fell to my knees. No Do not banish me I will be killed

Anyone who dares to harm you shall be punished. However, you will be a restless wanderer. Get out of My sight

I turned away, but remembered the angel. It was the angel, I told Him. I was persuaded by him.

Satan, He growled. GET OUT OF HERE, CAIN OUT

I wandered for what seemed like forever, the wretched angel's laughter echoing in my ears.


	6. Job's Testing

Another day dawned in Uz, bringing with it the promise of prosperity that always seemed to linger around me. The sun was welcoming me with its rays that warmed my skin as I walked to my

altar, beckoning me to do anything I wished to do. I offered my rams in complete serenity, and though I did not hear His voice I knew that the Lord was pleased with the burnt offering. Life could not be better than the world I knew, the place of fairness and generosity and respect. Indeed, I had many cattle and children, and all who knew me granted me their love and respect. Moreover, I had the favor of the Lord, and from that foundation all other things fell into place.

I walked along the dust road, enjoying the aroma of various flowers and the sight of young animals bounding about in a way that one could only see before the midday sun made the desert nearly unbearable. I was suddenly thankful for light clothing and a turban on such a day. I would be

laboring, and Uz rarely saw cloudy skies.

I came to my destination, a barren strip of land that appeared to be the remains of a farm. The crops, however, were wilted, and the tents burnt to the ground. The land had been ravaged, certainly, but who was I to go about my business instead of helping another man who was in need of my services? The Lord had blessed me, and that gave me the means to pass along the fortune of favor. Yaved I called, unable to spot the man. Where are you? It is I, Job, ready to raise new tents for your family

He emerged from somewhere among the ruins. Job I thank you for coming... I have nothing left, and I need you more than you can ever guess. Yaved was a young man with an average build, but he somehow looked aged and frail on that day. Everything about him seemed

disheveled, hopeless. Circles lined his eyes, which were dark with desperation.

It was... nothing. I'm glad to help you, really. Are we planting crops to restore your wealth today, or only raising a new tent?

He shook his head. I'm not sure. Let's start with the tent and see where it goes from there.

I offered a smile and let my instincts take over. Immediately I found a flat piece of land. Get the sturdiest wooden poles you have. Any tools you've borrowed from anyone would be extremely helpful - we need to hold part of this up, and we may need to dig a few small holes. Anything we can use to hit poles into the ground would be useful too. Do you see how this is done?

Help me to prepare for the fabric.

He obeyed as well as he could, fetching various items with a haste that was nearly frantic. Tie the ropes as well as you can when you've gone out far enough; right there is perfect, actually. It's not much, but it should shelter you as well as anyone else. Now, let's start to restore your farmland, shall we?

Aren't you tired at all, Job? We've been working all day, and the sun is at its highest point

You have to be thirsty, at least

I shook my head. Rest if that is what you want to do, but I have a job to do. The soil seems about as fertile as it can get over here; why not use this land instead of that? I'll send my oxen tomorrow, shall I? I suppose that I should leave before the sky darkens. Send my regards to your wife and son, will you? And get some rest.

He grinned. I shall. Thank you again, Job. The Lord will bless you for your kindness.

I said nothing, although in my mind I knew that his words were true. The road was miserable

on my journey home, as if the sun were taking its vengeance upon me for eluding it in the morning. Though the pathway offered no shadows for me to hide beneath, I still managed to enjoy the time alone with the Lord. I had been given so much, and was required so little. Sacrifices had become a

part of me, as natural and effortless as loving my children. Love itself could have proved to be more

difficult, but how could I struggle to love the Lord after He had blessed me so abundantly and protected my family?

I came to my home at last, a lavish home that was styled similar to those in the royal cities of the Dynasty. The rooms were numerous and decorated with the finest murals a man could dream of, furnished with an assortment of imported items and things I had made in my free time. Servants could always be seen walking around the estate, tending to my crops and cattle. Travelers stayed with us most nights, weary from their journeys but thankful that we would host them so willingly. Things were flawless in my eyes.

Job My wife ran toward me, her expression revealing joy mixed with annoyance. It's nearly time to eat Surely you could return to us a bit earlier?

I shook my head. I couldn't. I was helping Yaved raise a tent for his family before another sandstorm comes to us.

You don't have to help everyone constantly, you know. The Lord would understand if you would take a break to help yourself

Help myself to do what, Timara? We have everything we could ever want and more, yet you condemn me for helping someone who needs something? I am only trying to do what is right.

Do not judge me for that.

She sighed. Sometimes I think that you're too involved in that lifestyle. The Lord should find somebody else to share your burden - you do so much

It's hardly a burden. Let's eat, shall we? I haven't eaten since before I left. She nodded and followed me to dine, knowing that there was no need to say anything more. We ate in comfort, enjoying our wealth. Everything seemed to be flawless; my life could not have been better unless the Lord had eaten with us. I stood, ready to leave the room, but one of my servants stopped me. He struggled to breathe, and his face showed nothing but panic.

What is it? I dared to ask him.

It's.... I'm so sorry to inform you, my lord, but something awful has happened. How can I

dare to tell you such things, to be the one to steal the life from your spirit? Your servants were murdered, my lord, and your fields destroyed by the Lord's fire... Your cattle are gone, and a storm came and took your children from you while they dined. I am the one who has escaped to tell you these tragedies. Have mercy upon your servant

I struggled to cling to the life I knew, or any form of life that would keep me from falling into grief. Why had I lost everything? My wealth, my children - all I loved was gone from me, and I had done nothing to deserve it Go, I commanded him.

Job... Timara started, unsure of what to say. Her delicate features had hardened, and tears lined her dark eyes.

Don't speak, I beg you; I cannot hear the voice of another living being I must be alone... I ran through my home until I reached a room that was nearly empty and forced the door to shut. I fell

to my knees and let the tears flow, indifferent to the sounds of my sobs. I tore my robes and covered myself in dust, wishing that the Lord would choose to take my life.

I came into the world with nothing, and with nothing I shall leave it. You have given and taken away, yet still You will be glorified, though I am ripped to pieces in my sorrow.

__

Darkness and light swirled together to form a realm separate from the world of mortals, flowing with life and death. In the center of the scene stood a creature similar to a man. His features were handsome and drew life to him, but at the same time repelled all pleasure. This creature smiled,

knowing that all of the sorrows and troubles of the world belonged to him.

It is time to enter the second phase, for a man would do most anything if his life were to be ended. Allow me to damage his life further, and surely this human will curse the name of his God.

Very well - do what you will, but let the man live. Go and do what you will. The misery of the formless voice engulfed the place, but the creature had faded from the scene.

I walked into the sunlight, hoping that with the new day some promise of redemption would come. My soul ached from the loss of all I had loved, and my skin felt as if knives had sunken into it during my period of rest and mourning. I made my way to wash myself, and was astonished to see my reflection in the water. My eyes were sunken, filled with a despair that could only be hopelessness, and my skin was covered in sores and boils. I gasped and threw the water bowl to the

floor.

I scraped away the illness, the agony, everything that had caused me to suffer with the shards of pottery, hoping that all would be well if only I willed it to be. The pain deepened as blood flowed from the sores, and once again I was reduced to tears. What had I done to deserve what I was going through?

Job Timara called, her voice startling me with its harsh tone. Get up What's happened to

you? You fool Curse God and die; you would be better off

I raised my eyes and saw her cringing away from me. I was a pitiful creature, filled with grief,

and the last piece of my life was rejecting me, shrinking away from me in horror You are a foolish, immoral woman. Should I take blessings from the Lord yet reject curses? Get out of my sight before I do something regrettable.

She turned and left me to cry alone, indifferent to my suffering. Even my own wife could not bear to see my face or show me mercy. I wished for nothing but my friends; surely they would sit with me in silence and help me to will the pain away.

Job Your friends have come to see you Come to them I conjured the strength to greet Eliphaz, Bildad and Zophar, for they were my dearest friends. At the sight of me their eyes filled with horror, and together we wept, knowing that everything I had loved was lost. Dust was sprinkled upon our heads, and for several days we sat together in silence, neither eating nor drinking.

__

Give up this vain charade, Job. What do you achieve by living in such a condition? Death is better than a life lived in torment; you waste your effort by trying to recover. If you were anything to the Lord, would He allow you to suffer so? If the Lord were as just as you claim, would He strip you

of all you once held dear? Surrender, Job. Curse Him and it will end; one simple curse and your pain will never again exist...

I shook my head; what insanity was overtaking me, that I was hearing such a voice amongst my thoughts? It was more than irrational - had such thoughts been mine? I scoffed at the idea. I would not curse my God; every trial was surely upon me for a reason.

__

What reason might that be, Job? Do you realize how you speak to yourself? You do not truly believe that, Job - none of this was your fault. You did not falter. There is no reason for this tragedy, nor will there be an explanation. The Lord is merely laughing at your folly. You know that I am right,

Job, as much as you know that you long to speak a curse.

I could not deny that I longed to curse everything under the sun as I had been cursed, to see suffering greater than my own so that I could once again believe in a world that was just. If I did not speak a curse, one would burst from my spirit, and all things would be beyond my control. I would

curse and blaspheme and wish and moan until the world was set right, lest my mind turn to irrationality beyond my wishing.

Curse the day of my birth, when I entered into this misery May it be cast into eternal darkness; may God Himself frown upon it and turn His face away Oh, if only I had been lost at my birth, while I was still within my mother Then such hardships, such struggles, would not be known to me The grave is surely better than life, for the dead know peace; nothing is given or taken from them, and they know nothing more Why did the Lord allow me to live rather than lowering me into the grave? Was it so that He could loathe me and test my endurance in this nothingness? Why must I suffer when I have been just and righteousness flowed from my lips

Eliphaz dared to answer my questions. If I answer you, will you be impatient? But how could one not speak to you? Think of how you have strengthened many and led them to the path of righteousness - shouldn't your own ways be your hope in this time of darkness? But has there ever been an innocent man who was punished without reason, or a wicked man who escapes the Lord without punishment for his evils? It is your own crime that condemns you I had a vision, and an angel of the Lord came upon me, saying, 'What is man, that he can be just before the Lord, who has no regard for even the angels of Heaven?' There is no hope for the sinner.

The foolish and the wicked shall be granted disaster without warning, so that they may know

their wrongs. Man is born for trouble - disobedience is his very nature. You must bring your case before the Lord, who does things beyond our understanding - if you turn from your wickedness, He shall restore all that you lost. Do not be so extreme, Job.

I shook my head. I had not been wicked; my ways had been right and worthy of favor. Why would I be taunted as if I had been a criminal before the Lord? My bitterness is just, Eliphaz - do you not see the trials that lay before me? My anguish is great, and so I am justified in my anger But what can you say in your defense? Your accusations are sour and wrong; the arrows of the Almighty are in me, yet I have done nothing to deserve such wrath Is my skin bronze, that it cannot be pierced; is my strength great, that I can endure being stoned? What prospects do I have, that I should be patient; what strength, that I should hope? My life is surely at its end

But you, the wretched men that I once called my friends Would you betray me in such a way, that you would question my integrity without guilt? Could you not merely weep with me in silence and allow my words to flow without your taunting? Now I ask you to prove my guilt Prove that I have done anything worthy of your scorn You could find nothing that would convict me

Why must the Lord torment me? Man's life is limited as a grain of sand, and the moment he lives is filled with suffering; why, then, will He not leave me in peace as I take my final breaths? Why must His wrath be upon me?

Your speech to Eliphaz was but a meaningless gust of wind Why do you waste your words?

Do you dare to call the Lord unjust? Your children had sinned; the Lord gave them the death they deserved State your case before the Lord and be restored, or forget Him and die as they did Look at those who lived before us, and see that their lives were no different than ours; the wicked were swept away, but the righteous lived in peace. Are you any better than they?

Bildad awaited my answer with impatience. Man cannot be righteous before the Lord - I know this He cannot be understood, and to try would be blasphemy How can I find the words to speak to Him? How can I argue with Him? Even if I am innocent, I cannot answer Him; I can only plead with my Judge for mercy. I do not think that He would hear me; He would crush me into the dust as He does any other man. If it were a matter of strength, He is mighty; if it were a matter of

justice, who would dare to summon Him? Even if I were blameless, my own lips would condemn me

There is no distinction between the righteous and the wicked; all are the same, and all are swallowed by the earth. If only there were one to intercede between man and the Lord, to remove this wrath from me - He frightens me, but if this curse were gone I would speak to Him as I do a man Horrors sweep upon the righteous as they do the wicked, and no force will intervene. The Lord Himself shows no mercy, but destroys all men without an explanation; if He does not do these things,

who does?

My life is fleeing from me, but why should I struggle against the end? There is no hope; even if I were clean, I would still be reduced to ashes. I wish that I could speak to the Lord. I would say, 'Do not condemn me until I state my defense. First tell me what I have done to provoke Your anger; what about my life displeases You so? Do you have limits like those of a man, that You must probe me until you know my every flaw and punish my every sin - though I am blameless and You know

that none can save me from Your grasp? Your hands formed me; will You turn to destroy me without an explanation? You once protected me and gave me Your love - why then did You plot to bring my end? You always look for ways to torment me - leave me for just a moment so that I may fall into the land of darkness.'

Zophar eyed me with contempt. You say these things because you think that you will be

justified before men, but I tell you that the Lord would pronounce you guilty if He were to judge you His greatness is greater than you can comprehend; what He does, none can alter. Ask for your restoration and confess your sin. The wicked have no hope

I could have no justice even amongst the best of my friends The three of them watched me, and I could see that their respect for me had crumbled. Young Elihu had ventured from his home to listen to our debate, and he sat in silence, showing no emotion. They did hear my words, the explanation I offered, yet considered themselves wise because of their lengthy explanations. Surely

you are the wisest men of the time, I mocked. Do I not have a mind as sharp as yours? I am not inferior to any of you Why must the wicked live a life filled with prosperity and hope, while the blameless suffer? Why does the Lord spare them while I pour ashes over myself and wear sackcloth? There is no justice in this land

Ask the creatures on the earth and in the sea, and they will agree that He controls these things; you know this as well as I do. You speak lies in the name of the Lord to defend Him - your arguments are worthless Vanity, all of them

The Lord is greater than all else; what He builds, none can destroy. None can restore what He brings into ruin. He makes fools of wise men, tears down great empires and strips priests of their honor. I should like to state my case before Him. But you, you fill my mind with lies If only you would hold your tongues - that for you would be wisdom Will you speak wickedly in His name? Would you be found guilty of lies if He were to judge you? All I ask is just, but still I am threatened Life is nothing for a man; why, then, will You not leave me in peace? There is no hope after I go into the grave; I will have no second chances, and will do no more. If only I were hidden in the grave until Your wrath passed by me I would wait so eagerly But my only hope is in oblivion. My voice

faltered, and tears of anger fell from my eyes. I groaned in my frustration, but no man took pity on me. Instead, Eliphaz seared me again with his accusations.

You speak in a disgusting way, and your words mean nothing Your own mouth convicts you, and your insincerity cuts through my mind Were you born before any other man? Do you know the secrets of God? Are you the only wise man to walk the earth? Do you know something beyond the secrets of the elders, men older than your own father? How arrogant you must be to degrade the Lord in such a way Do you dare to call yourself clean before Him, when even the angels are lowly? Every wise man knows that the wicked are brought into suffering while the blameless prosper

Enough of your nonsense If you were in a situation such as mine, I would not cut your spirit

with such words The Lord has taken everything from me without reason: my children are in their

graves forever, my wife loathes the sight of me, my friends offer me no comfort, my wealth is gone from me and no man in this city has respect for me, though I have done everything in my power to

gain the approval of man and God I beg to be vindicated; can no one in Heaven intercede for me as a friend? I am drained of all life and hope; my friends bring only scorn and accusations. All men and the Lord give me are mockery of my lowly form My only hope is that maggots would take me, that the grave would engulf my shame

You set snares with your words, Job I do not appreciate being thought a fool by a madman Do you expect the Lord to change all of Heaven and earth for your sake? The Lord will punish the wicked by bringing an end to their lives; they die and are remembered no more.

Did they not see that their own mouths were condemning them and tormenting me? I cannot live with this My own wife is gone from me, and still you mock me, though I have told you how I suffer Even my allies torment me as the Lord does If only my words were recorded forever Yet

even in my death I know that my Redeemer lives, and that one day the Lord shall walk the earth I shall see His face - even I, with my own eyes How I long for such a day

Zophar's eyes widened. I'm deeply disturbed by your words. The joy of the wicked is brief, but in the end they are judged and earn their own destruction.

Won't you listen to me? I feel that my complaint is justified regardless of what you say to me You lie to me, Zophar - look and see how the wicked flourish, and then look at my lot Your statement does not answer my question or justify my suffering Death shall come to all, without regard to what a man has done. The wicked go to their graves and escape these hardships, and your

answers mean _nothing _to me

But what would the Lord gain from man's righteous acts, Job? Certainly you are not

punished for your good deeds; you must be among the most wicked of men to receive such treatment

This must be the reason for your tears The Lord punishes evil when He sees it. Yield to Him and repent; return to Him and live as you did before this disaster

I am sick of your sour words I wish to have my trial before the Lord Why does He elude me? He must know my innocence, but chooses to leave me in my pain. The world is so unjust, so filled with wickedness I have done nothing worthy of such punishment I long for my prosperity, my estate and my honorable title and the children that were the world to me I had everything that a man could have wished for, and the Lord favored me. Those days have passed as the morning mist, giving way to tragedy and heartache. Now I am oppressed, bruised, diseased, loathed by the Lord and ready for my death I have always done what is right, refusing to look upon wickedness or commit sin. I did not abuse my servants or commit adultery; I helped the poor and the widows; I never let my riches become the foundation of my confidence; I never bowed to the starry hosts or idols; I never rejoiced

in the defeat of a foe, or let my servants lie with other men, or given a tenant to a mob I, Job, beg the Lord to answer me and to state His case.

My three friends hung their heads and refused to say another word. They sat in silence with me, and for a moment we shared a sort of unity and understanding that only comes with guilt or

shame. Elihu slowly rose and gained his composure, realizing that we would say nothing more.

I apologize for speaking - I waited with patience, because you are older than I. I thought that you would share a unique sort of wisdom, but now I know that age does not guarantee wisdom;

rather, it is a gift from the Lord, given to those who seek it, regardless of their age. Hear me,

therefore, as I state my theory. I must say what I think, for Job's sake and my own. I will not show favor or resort to flattery - I speak with a plain tongue. Job, we can speak as equals, for I am only a man, and nothing compared to the Lord. You say that you are innocent but persecuted by the Lord, and that He constantly eludes you. But I tell you that the Lord answers man in many ways, especially through dreams and visions. He may afflict a man to warn Him of something. An angel may intervene and have a man restored, and thus many men are redeemed. If you have no protests, listen to my next words.

How can you blaspheme the name of the Lord by saying that He is unjust? He is just, and rewards and punishes as He sees fit. Your protest of this adds rebellion to your sin. Listen The Lord is too mighty to be lessened by the evils and folly of man; however, He rewards and punishes men for their deeds. If your plea was ignored, it was because you were dishonest and failed to be sincere to your God. Do you say that the Lord is ignoring the transgressions of man? You say these things out of anger and ignorance

The Lord is indeed just, and above all men; even kings fall prey to His judgment. Sinners who repent have been restored and given riches beyond those of the man that was always righteous;

but the man who continues in his sin will be taken from the earth forever. Trials are a burden that may sometimes be unbearable, and though they rip a man apart they can bring the wicked to the Lord. Who knows how He thinks? His wisdom is beyond our fathoming - His understanding is higher than the heavens. He makes all things, and destroys all things. How can you comprehend His reasoning? His power is beyond that of the greatest tyrant, yet He never oppresses His people as the

men of this world do. All should fear His name

The sky darkened as Elihu was brought to silence, and rain poured upon us as a storm emerged. Sand swirled around us in a way that seemed deliberate, and lightning came from every direction. The most beautiful, terrible sound erupted from the midst of the storm. It seemed to be thunder and rushing water, wind and the sea hitting boulders, life and death, everything and nothing.

__

Who dares to darken my presence with such foolishness? Compose yourself like a man; I will question you, and you will answer Me. Where were you when I formed the foundation of the earth? Surely you know; you are so full of understanding Were you there when I set the boundaries of the sea, telling it where its proud waves were to stay? What are the dimensions of this world? Tell me if

you understand light and darkness, if you can manipulate anything to bow to you as a Master, if you can order the constellations with the perfection of an artist. Can you provide food for the lion? Can you form their young, count the months until their birth? Can you tame that which thrashes at you in contempt?

Can you give the horses of war their power and courage? Can you give such creatures pride

that isn't stolen by even the sword of death? Is it by your wisdom that the birds of prey find their meals, that they soar the skies and find their homes by nightfall? Answer Me like a man

I fell on my face, shaking in fear. How was I to answer the Master of all things, the Almighty? What could I do? I am shamed by my foolishness; I am reduced to nothing. I spoke once, and I repent; twice, but nevermore.

__

Brace yourself; once again I will question you, and you will dare to answer Me. Would you discredit My justice, My incredible patience? Would you condemn Me so that you might be justified?

Do you have an arm like Mine, or a voice that thunders and shakes the heavens? Clothe yourself in glory and majesty; pour your wrath upon the nations. Bring the proud man to humility; crush the wicked with your hands. Bury them in the dust together, and blot them from your memory. If you do these things, I will admit that your own arm can save you. Tame the beasts and keep them as cattle; become the shepherd of the monsters of the worlds. No one is strong enough to do these things

Who can stand against Me? To whom do I owe anything? Who must I obey? Everything in heaven and below is Mine.

I know that You can do all things; no plot of yours can be stopped. I spoke of what I did not understand, things too wonderful for my comprehension. I despise myself, and repent in the midst of dust and ashes.

An unfamiliar calm swept over me, and immediately I closed my eyes and said a quick prayer of thanks. _Eliphaz, Zophar, Bildad I despise your words; unlike My servant Job, you have uttered _

The wind slowly died away as the sky turned to a clear, starry sky. I did as I was commanded, satisfied. Everything had crumbled before me, but for my endurance I would receive something

different, better, than I had owned before, and understanding along with it. My allies would rejoice as

my enemies cringed.

******

Sleep came to me in my late years after a day with my grandchildren, and I welcomed it more than before. Satisfaction was once again a lingering thing, and memories rarely haunted me even as I told stories of my grief to my children and grandchildren and their children. Thoughts of my lifelong journey did not fade as I drifted to sleep, and a flawless angelic being appeared before me, smirking. The Lord never answered your questions, Job. He did not give a sufficient reason for your suffering - He only asked you questions to confuse you Do you wish to know what caused your grief?

My last bit of strength was fading even in my sleep, but I did not fear my death. I had lived a long life, and a fulfilling one. It doesn't matter does it? The question isn't why I suffered - it was how

I would live through it.

Everything faded before me, and reality took me away from life and into a place filled with something mighty, something merciful. Welcome to My city, Job. I think you'll find it worth the wait and the suffering, though I think that it would be appropriate to meet you before Saereth gives you the grand tour. 

lies about Me. My servant Job will offer sacrifices, and I will forgive you for his sake. The accuser lurks at your door; beware. As for my servant Job, his fortune shall surely be restored and even doubled.


	7. Saereth's Anger

Chapter 7  
Saereth - Battles

Songs of praise rose and permeated all of Heaven, blending together to form a blend of melodies and languages that made my spirit overflow with joy. I joined the chorus without hesitation, creating my own song. "As Lucifer swept away my hope, my spirit seemed to die; but I was soon brought back to life, into the wings of El-Shaddai..."

I spread my arms and let my head fall backward, laughing as my ecstasy magnified. I spun and drifted into the air without realizing what was happening. It was as if the skies had enveloped me, welcoming me to view the legion of Heaven as they welcomed a human into our ranks. "Saereth," the Lord called, bringing me to the streets to speak to me.

"My Lord?"

"I wonder if you would be willing to take an extra job?" A smile formed on His glowing face, and His presence caused me to fall on my face.

"Anything You require me to do, my Lord. What must I do?"

"Rise. I want you to guide My servant Job through the city. Watch over him as I would, and treat him with the perfect love that filled this place upon My return. He is human, but you will grow used to him. Can you do this, Saereth?"

I floated just above the streets and bowed. "I would be delighted. I shall meet him immediately." He stood among the guards of the gates, staring at the gold streets in awe. It seemed that he did not believe that his new home was a reality; rather, he doubted his sanity for conjuring the very idea of a city made of precious jewels. I laughed at this.

"Job? I am Saereth, and I am to take you into our grand city. Are you well?"

His eyes widened and he nodded; the motion seemed to take a tremendous amount of effort. "Am I dreaming? Have you come to deliver a vision or a message? Let me touch your arm, please!"

"My arm?"

Again he nodded. "Your arm, yes. I don't mean to offend you; I only want to see that you're tangible and real."

I held my arm for him to grasp. His skin was warm and textured. He gasped when he felt my arm. "Your skin - what makes it pulse in such a way? It felt as if something dwelt within it!"

I was amazed to know that we were different in such a way. "That is my spirit combined with the constant presence of the Lord. All angels have such a pulse. Why do you find it odd? You are the one to be marveled over, with your strange immortal soul and expired body. How can a creature have the form of a beast and the spirit of an angel? Your eyes do not burn with the complexity of the Lord, but you may question Him as an equal! He cares for your species more than the highest of the angels! Tell me, man, what is it like to be the best of all creation?"

"I never thought of myself in that way. You live here with the Lord without worrying about death or tragedy - how am I your superior?"

I shook my head; clearly he did not know about the war we had fought. "We indeed have as many tragedies as those on the earth - we have our frailties and flaws. Ours are more obvious than yours. But you have so much more than I could dare to expect! You have the love of your Creator even when you put Him to death, even as you leave the earth in ruins and bow to the ways of our oppressor-"

"What do you mean? I don't know what you speak of when you say that we have put the Lord to death!"

Raphael swooped down to meet us. "It hasn't yet happened, Saereth. Their world is still young. They are confined to the limits that time would present. In fact, Lucifer is confined to those same limits. Do not speak of anything else that will happen - we cannot pretend to understand man or his world. How did you arrive here, Job, when so many other men have been condemned?"

He seemed as uninformed as I was. "I can't be sure. I was obedient and was faithful through the trials of my life - perhaps the Lord rewarded me by sending me here. A city of gemstones - who could have imagined this? How was this city created?"

"It's irrelevant. You would not understand if you were told. Come with me to see the throne; it's the center of the city, and the Master of all you see dwells there. Would you like to see His face?"

Job smiled immediately. "I would like that more than anything. Is it possible to fly? I've never flown with an angel's wings, and I shouldn't be heavy to lift in a place like this."

"Certainly." Raphael and myself lifted Job without struggling, and in almost an instant we reached the heart of the city. It seemed somehow different, less brilliant to me. The presence of the Lord did not light the city as much as usual, and the Lord was not in His throne. Angels of the highest rank stood in line, watching whatever was before them with solemn stillness. With Raphael we pushed our way into the line and saw the most lovely angel that had been created, adorned in jewels of every kind, smiling in an alluring way that was familiar to me in a sickening way.

"Where have you been, Satan?" the Lord asked, appearing before the angel. His majesty nearly blinded me as it shone through all of creation. The Lord's fury burned with a vengeance that was unfamiliar to me, and I cringed, hoping to escape the wrath of such anger. His eyes burned with an emotion that I did not recognize.

"I have been wandering the earth, searching for another man to use. Job was not the man I sought, as You surely know." His smile shifted to an expression that was the essence of darkness. I knew that Job had been a man of God, unique to his race.

"I disproved your theory, My enemy; a man does not need countless blessings to be obedient. In tragedy he can be more faithful than in times of feasting, for in times of struggle one's true motives shine through. Man's nature to serve can outweigh your nature to make him serve himself."

His eyes narrowed. "That was one man. We shall fight this war again, Creator."

"The result will be the same! I have another servant whom you shall battle in the future, who will restore all that you destroyed. You can do what you will even to the point of the man's death, but will fail miserably. What will you do to stop my greatest servant?"

The smile returned, and with it came a burning within my spirit that was the desire to destroy the angel that had once been my closest friend. "I shall betray him and take all of his honor away from him. Men of the nations will despise him and spit in his face; nothing under Heaven will stop their mockery. His own people shall turn away from him, and there will he die alone, forsaken by those that had once loved him. What will You do to make this a victory? It is beyond Your power!"

"_Nothing_ is beyond _My _power, dear enemy. My power is infinite; anything I will to happen _will happen. _He will be expected by His people, though He will be the opposite of what they wish for. He will offer them life and they shall reject Him as they have rejected Me. His power will bring Him to the grave, though He will bear the death of many. From that fate shall come His victory, the victory of the empires, and you shall lose your power over much of the earth. But enough of My prophecies. Raphael, step forward with your company."

The three of us did as we were told, approaching the scene until we were inches from the Lord and Satan. "Say what you will, Job, knowing that this creature brought all of the sorrows of the world into your household."

Job's astonishment could be felt in the air. "You lost the war. I remember you from my last dream before my death - you were testing me, weren't you? You managed to strengthen my faith and bring me twice the wealth of my sowing. Quite an opponent you are!"

The Lord chuckled. "Raphael?"

"You are deceptive, the master of lies. Your scheming could have torn apart the heavens and earth, but in the end you will be dealt with for your ignorance."

"Saereth?"

Satan's eyes widened to see me stand with such honor instead of on the earth with his fleet. "You're still here? Are you so foolish that you would dare to oppose me? Come with me and leave this place; you have more purpose than this."

"Would you dare to oppose us in such a way when you are so weak? You will be reduced to ashes and dust in your arrogance! I once called you my mentor; you were once a brother to me! I trusted you; I loved you, and you would betray me in such a way? How could you dare to appear here and speak with such contempt toward your brethren and Master? You are arrogant and vile and prodigal, but by your own foolish acts you will be defeated! Turn from me and never show your face again!"

_"I shall remember you when I destroy your legion - you will suffer more than the rest of them."_I laughed; the sound was that of a madman's laughter. "Remember, then! Remember all that I've said! Add your own lies if you wish! I would spit in your face if I could, but I was not allowed such a privilege!"

_"Enough," _the Lord hissed. The command brought immediate silence. I fell to my knees in reverence. "Get up. Satan, you are to leave this place. Never return unless I command it."

Raphael rushed forward to take Satan away. Five other angels joined him, fighting to drag the kicking, cursing angel beyond the gates and into the earth. His face was contorted with anger and blasphemous emotions, and his body writhed as he struggled against the angels. He looked grotesque as he acted with such irrationality, and I had to wonder how I had ever thought him beautiful, virtuous or majestic in any way.

"Deception is a powerful thing," the Lord told me, cutting through my thoughts. He seemed to be talking to only me, though the entire crowd listened to His words. "Even the wisest of creation can fall prey to it as it whispers subtle, flattering words into one's heart, caressing one's senses like incense. Only one thing is stronger, though it is rarer and more precious than gold. Love, dear servant, was the foundation of all existence, the thing that keeps us standing when we are opposed by every force known to us. Let it guide you through this journey, and you will not be without a reward."

I felt sorrow and anger and gratitude swirling inside of me, threatening to take my composure. "I shall remember those words, for they are surely the truth. If I may dare to ask, why were we given another option?"

He smiled sadly; the question clearly brought pain to Him. "So that you might be what you are by your choosing. What is love if one cannot choose to return it? I do not keep you as only servants; love means more to me than the deepest form of submission. I want you to watch humanity as I do when the time comes so that you may see what love can do to change a world filled with bitterness. Love never fails. It always hopes, always endures, always defends, always believes. Come, let us love and act as if this had never happened."

The dancing and singing continued, and with it came restored satisfaction. Still I choked back tears, though I did not understand the reason. "I admire Your strength," I choked, revealing my greatest weakness. "How is it that You can always speak with such wisdom when every world falls apart? How can You keep Your composure?"

He shook His head. "I say only what I need to say; the truth is not difficult to speak if one knows it to be true. My good servant, you hear the choirs and see the city in its perfection; you hear My speeches and feel the overwhelming emotions that come and go, and yet you say that I am composed? Do you not see My signature on each of things, revealing all that I think and feel? Go and celebrate, for trials await even our legion."


	8. Abraham's Test

Chapter 8  
Abraham - Sacrifices

_The skies seemed to part to great the presence of some great thing as he fell from the sky; the air itself seemed to move to fit his lovely form as he swooped into the earth with only one thing on his mind: death. It was an odd thing, certainly, that the human form was so very breakable - and stranger still, that one well-placed command could cause a man to take the life of his own kind. The angel could easily become a master of death, with the ultimate human destiny in his hands. But he restrained himself; such things were not his concerns. As the sun rose, the angel swooped into the human world. Something strange would happen soon, and he would ensure that it was unforgettable. _

I woke with the sunrise, ready to meet the challenges of another day, to work to make my fortune. My son slept without stirring; such a precious thing he was, young and filled with goodness and innocence. It had been through a miracle that I could behold him and know that his future would be honorable, and through the same wonder that I did not worry about his life. I only thought of the soil as I tended to my crops and fed my cattle as I always did. I made a sacrifice for my family: a ram, healthy, without blemish.

The sky was already transitioning to a deep blue, and there were no clouds to battle the sunlight. I could live in peace for another day, after a century of regrets and concerns. Until the darkness came and engulfed the promises of another day and reality came crashing down, snatching my son and hope from my hands.

"Abraham..."

The voice seemed to come from everything around me, wrapping around me. It was not the voice of the Lord, which had been the very voice of power; no, this voice was like a choir of hosts calling me. I had never heard such a thing. "Here I am."

"The Lord has charged you with a new command, one more important than any other, which I am to bring to you." The voice paused as if waiting for me to speak.

"Very well. What is this command? Who speaks to me? I have never heard your voice. What is your name?"

The wind wisped around me, yet the voice was not muffled. "I am Saereth, servant of the Lord. He tells me that I must see that you make a sacrifice on the highest mountaintop to Him, that you pour the blood... as if were your own. I am sorry, dear man... Do not weep, I beg you."

Confusion rose within me; why did the angel think that I would shed tears? Did he not know that I made daily sacrifices, as my ancestors had? "I shall not. But why is this new? I sacrifice with care! I don't mind climbing a mountain with a ram or two-"

"This is not a ram. I speak of better blood, something that is precious to you. You must take your son Isaac to the mountain and offer him as a sacrifice. His blood is vital to the promise that the Lord made to you. Fetch him, man, so that you may do what you must do - unless you intend to let the boy live?"

I felt the joy I had felt since Isaac's birth turn into anguish. How could the Lord ask me to do such a wretched thing? I had waited so long for a son, and I had loved him as any father would have, yet I was expected to offer him to a blade and the flames! Why had I been given a son if he had been raised to be stolen from me? Why had the Lord promised the world to his descendants, if he could never live long enough to know how to love a woman, let alone have children to be his heirs? I could not give him away; I could not watch him stop breathing...

"Of course not. I will do what I must. I will wake him, I suppose. Will you travel with me, Saereth, strange angel of the Lord?"

The wind slowed. "No. I cannot watch death, for it could destroy me. I am weak, Abraham, weaker than any other angel of the Lord. It was a strange idea to send me here, instead of a better angel. I shall meet you... to give you your next command. Be strong."

All of the sensations that had greeted me when an angel was present vanished immediately, and I was left to marvel for a moment before I realized the reality of what had happened. My son would live his last day with his father, unaware that he would be betrayed by the hands of the one who had provided his every meal. I would lose my son, Sarah's son... How could I do such a thing? How could I let him slip through my fingers, let alone at him away from the life he lived?

I fell to the ground and wept as I had when I had discovered that Sarah was barren, that I could never hold a child in my arms and know that the Lord had favored me. I would lose the best thing in my life - my world would fade away in a matter of moments. I felt myself fading away from the moment, entering a world of nightmares. _What are You thinking, Lord Adonai? How could you ask me to do such a thing?_

_  
_

_Masses of hosts circulated the golden city until they reached the gates, an entrance adorned in gold and jewels as the highest angels and thrones had been. They towered above the city, and were locked unless one were leaving the city or returning; no new guests could enter unless the Lord Himself opened the gates. His Presence suddenly engulfed the multitude, causing every host to fall in worship, expressing itself only in wordless clamor. Saereth came with Him, but he too fell to the Force. Something amazing would happen, indeed, if such a meeting were called._

_"My faithful servants," the Lord said, a smile forming on his face. "Today is a day that shall determine the fate of an entire race. Abraham has been given a test; if he passes it, he shall be the foundation on which all things shall be restored; if he fails, the plan will be fulfilled by another. My promise was only for a faithful servant. Watch as the man makes a choice. Saereth, Michael, Gabriel, come here. I wish to show you something vital to all that I have created, which only you shall understand."_

_The hosts stepped forward. Each seemed clueless, but the Lord did not seem to notice their expressions. "This man has free will," He told them. "He may choose not to go to the mountain, to spare young Isaac. If he does, My wrath shall take away any promise from this family. If he does as I say, Saereth will stop the man before he murders the boy, and everything shall be unveiled in time. If this man is able to spill the blood of a precious son, his only innocent, precious child that he sees as his own for the causes of the Lord... I shall be willing to do the same. _

_"I will understand their pain, for their pain shall become My own. I shall feel their temptations, their weaknesses, their sympathy, their hunger, their passion - I shall be 'Immanuel', the God among them. On that day, all will be new and refined and flawless in a way that it never was. Abraham influences an entire race._

_"Watch him. Saereth, watch from a distance until he reaches the top of the mountain, for he senses you when you go near him. Stop him just before he tries to murder the boy, but no sooner; I wish to see his actions until the last possible moment. Enjoy the show. This is our war, my servants."_

I could not find the strength to compose myself or stand as many men would have; I could not bring myself to stop weeping long enough to tell Sarah of the Lord's command. The only thing I could do was lose myself and wait for the moment when I would offer my son as a sacrifice as if he were an animal. I felt a hand on my shoulder and flinched - the grip of that hand was all too familiar.

"Why do you cry, father?" Isaac asked, horrified. "Can I help you stop?"

I shook my head. How unworthy I was to speak to him before taking his life! "No. We must go to the mountain to make a sacrifice to the Lord. I wish for you to come. We need a servant, but we will go to sacrifice by ourselves."

He smiled. He looked so carefree. "I get to go with you? Nothing would be better! Let's go! Let me get a servant!" He ran off to find the nearest servant while I was left to grieve, the knife still in my hand from my first sacrifice. Why hadn't that been enough? Why was the blood of my boy any more pleasing? I understood nothing; all order was gone from the world.

_Do not listen to the angel, Abraham - the Lord would not make you give away something so dear. You do not want to do this. Let the Lord give any command He likes, but do not obey this one; what sort of God makes His people suffer?_

I shook my head as if doing so would clear it. The air felt odd, as if it were contaminated with something deadly. The Lord would ask me to give away because I needed to realize that nothing had really been mine; I would lose things because I walked the earth; I would suffer because I had to pass a test of faith. My test was rather I could be faithful enough to stand the death of my son and continue to serve the Lord; I would not fail my God. I fell to my knees to offer a short prayer, murmured so that no other man could hear my words. "My Lord, I do not pretend to want to do this - I want nothing more than to turn around and forsake You so that I can see my son age. But I cannot do that. Give me the strength to do this. Let me please You, even if my soul and my world are destroyed in the process. Amen."

"Father, we have the mule! Are we riding it up the entire mountain?"

I managed a smile. "Most of it. Climb on. Neshi, guide our mule until I dismiss you. We must leave now, without a meal."

I tried to be silent as we rode, even as Isaac's words poured out. To speak was to say all things I had never said, to admit all that I planned to do, to take my son in my arms and run into a cave to shield ourselves from all harm. I kept silent, adding a rare word when I began to seem too silent, occupying my mind with ideas of what the kingdoms of the future would look like. I tried not to think of Isaac. He would never see a kingdom or a city.

"Father, you've made an awful mistake!" Isaac gasped suddenly.

I fought a gasp. "What is that?"

"You did not bring an animal to sacrifice, of course! What shall we do now?"

I shook my head, fighting tears. I had taken my sacrifice with me, certainly. "Do not worry, my son. The Lord will provide a sacrifice." I fought a curse in my mind. The Lord _had _provided a sacrifice for the mountain. He had given me all that I had ever wanted so that I could lose it to the sword.

"Wait here, Neshi. Isaac and I will return soon. Come, Isaac. You must attend your first sacrifice. Do not be nervous - everything will be alright."

What a skillful liar I was! And how easily I could draw my ropes, as if I had to only tie a ram and not a child! I took Isaac's hand when we came to the top of the mountain and held on to him. He protested, but fell silent when I did not let him go. I never wanted to let him go. I tied his hands as I felt myself losing composure, and the most curious expression crossed his face, as if he were hearing of death for the first time and did not understand. "What are you doing, Father?"

I offered no answer, but resumed to tie him so that there would be no struggle. He would feel no pain. "What are you doing? Stop! Please! Please let me go, Father! Please don't do what I think you plan to do!"

I felt tears streaming down my face. "The Lord will provide... I am sorry, Isaac, but I can only do what I was told to do. Forgive me; I love you."

A strange force overtook me at that moment, as if emotions had caved to instinct. I hardly thought as I drew my knife; I hardly knew what happened as my arm rose and then fell, making the ultimate sacrifice.

"ABRAHAM, _STOP! Do nothing else! You must not kill the boy! The Lord does not want such a thing!" _Saereth's voice stopped my sacrifice as if he had been controlling my movements.

"What do you mean? You told me to offer the boy as a sacrifice, that the Lord had said to-"

"And so He had. But it was a test, Abraham, a test to see if you were worthy to father a nation whose existence will change mankind forever. Your faith seems so plain to me, but I am not the Lord. I do not know if you passed your test. I do not know what the Lord searched for as he watched you today; I only knew that He watched you, and that He gave me the duty to give you your test and to stop you from murdering your child if you accepted the commandment. Ask the Lord of these things that I cannot answer."

Isaac's ropes came untied as if an invisible hand had set him free, and the stunned young boy ran to me as if the moment was our last one together. I held him close to me, letting myself lose all sense of what was acceptable, unconcerned with all but having my son alive and in my arms. Nothing else mattered.

"_Abraham, you have passed My test; you have shown Me that a man may give the life of his child out of love of something greater than himself. You have saved mankind in this simple action. I will make your pain My own in time; I shall understand how it feels to watch your son cry for help, unable to offer it to him because of obligations; I will know how it feels to suffer at the hands of one you trusted; I will know what it is to love a son with such innocence, such perfection, only to lose him to a cause. But My pain will be much greater._

_"You see, I cannot fool My sacrifice into thinking that there is a ram waiting at the top of the mountain that would be to sacrifice. I cannot tie My son's limbs so that he will feel no pain. I cannot have an angel take the knife away at the last moment, or hold My son in my arms and tell him that everything is fine, that he will never have to die because someone decided to take his life out of his hands. I wish that I could. How simple things would be if I could only test him without the pain and broken heart and loss of innocence! _

_"But there was no other way, you know. I knew your thoughts, but only in these situations are one's darkest thoughts brought to the surface. There was no other way to see if you were worthy. So is it with my sacrifice: there is no way apart from suffering, apart from compassion. There is no simple way to solve one's problems. I can simply choose what is right and hope that My servants are strong enough to handle the burden of goodness and the suffering that comes with such a burden. In this case and my own, I think that we have an ultimate victory. Are you feeling well, My servant?"_

I did not know what to say; the things He'd said overwhelmed me, and I felt lost within the speeches of goodness and suffering. I did not understand talk of the future; I did not understand what His plan was for humanity of my son. "What do You mean by all You've said?" I dared to asked, intrigued.

"_I mean that in the future I will have a test similar to yours, but this man will die. There will be a revolution of sorts, and that will lead to a change of the course of human destiny. My ultimate victory in a world of loss, for lack of a better explanation for a man like yourself. What is your other question?"_

_  
_

"What does this have to do with Isaac or my faith?"

"_Everything. I promised that your heirs would be kings, that they would cover the earth. And so they will, as I have promised. But Isaac's descendants will bring redemption to all who accept it as truth. Do you see? I keep My promises to those who are faithful. You and your wife laughed when I told you that you would bear a son - now you see this dear boy before you, healthy and lively as any, a miracle. And now I promise you deliverance for those who come after you are gone. Is that not enough for you? Do you see why it was My duty to test you?"_

I wasstunned to see the simple answer within the complex set of plans for the future. "I see, of course. How could I not? Thank you for choosing me, of all people. And thank you for sparing my son. I could not live without him - he is my world."

"_Of course. I want to see the boy grow and live. It is not My plan to have the child die before he truly live. This - this life and simple faith even to the point of death - was all that I ever hoped for. I have one more thing for you to do, and them you may rest in the comfort of your home._

_"Build an altar and offer a sacrifice to the heavens; not a man, as you nearly gave me, but a ram. The Lord will provide all things. Be faithful for all of your life, and your reward will be great in Heaven. Farewell, Abraham."_

I felt the Lord's presence vanish from the place, and it seemed as if a strange emptiness took its place. I longed to feel the sensation of something heavenly, something mysterious and beyond my reach. Isaac seemed more fascinated then I; he searched the skies and the hillside for signs of life and sighed when he saw none.

"Things don't feel the same as they did a moment ago," he told me. I agreed with him.

Together we gathered stones and made a crude altar like the ones our ancestors had used, suitable for sacrifices but unattractive to the eyes of man. The ram wandered to us as soon as we finished building the altar and a fire, and it died without protest. We danced as the flames consumed the ram, leaving no sign of the events that could have been tragedies but had turned into victories. "We should name this place," he told me.

"Excellent idea. I think we should call it 'The Lord Will Provide'. What do you think, my son? Does the name fit this place?"

"Uh-huh!" He beamed.

Together we rode to the bottom of the hill, laughing as we went, all of the strange events of the day forgotten. We were father and son once again, and not even death could change that. Sarah waited outside of our tent, seeming exasperated. "Where were you?" she called to us.

"We went to make a sacrifice!" Isaac told her.

"Oh really? And it took you all day?"

I approached her. "The Lord had given specific instructions. It was a unique meeting."

"We heard the voice of the Lord, and the air changed!" Isaac told her. His words were more effective than mine, and more honest. I wondered why he kept the moment of his bondage from her. Did he think that she didn't need to know, or was he simply trying to forget as I was? Either way, she seemed pleased.

"Wonderful! Come and eat, both of you. Wash yourselves! What did the Lord say? Did you learn anything new?"

I could only smile. "Quite a bit, actually. I learned that the Lord has things planned out in more detail than any man would dare to guess. He explained our role in it all, and His ideas for the redemption of man. I'm not sure that I understood any of it, but I did not expect to. If I hear anything else from the Lord or an angel, I'll let you know. Everything in our lives has changed since the Lord came to us. I can only wonder what will come next."

As a family we spent the night together, exchanging stories of ancient heroes and promises and hopes for the future. Together we laughed, so that it seemed as if we were a single spirit. We had been through so much, survived so much. I could remember impatience, bitterness, disappointment, mistrust, but in each instance love overpowered all of our struggles. The Lord held us together and molded us into what He had intended us to be; He had given us a child and a home and peace that would sustain us in any circumstance. But there had been more than that, something more valuable than any mere possession.

The Lord had given us faith. He had taken our skepticism and laughter and transformed into something more beautiful than any of our fantasies. Our grief had been made into the ability to believe in something larger than what we knew to be possible. With it came hope - desperation and fear had turned into the ability to dream, to endure trials knowing that there was something better beyond the valley of tears, to believe that even in times of great loss and heartbreak, there would be an ultimate victory. I knew better than any man that love could defeat any force... even if that force was death itself.

Light would prevail against darkness. If there were one thing that assured me of that, it was my son, the one piece of life that had taken me away from the deepest darkness. If the Lord could make something so miraculous, He could do anything - even save the world.

_The heavens seemed to burst forth with the cheers of hosts and spectators; though they did not fully understand what they watched, they sensed a victory. Shouts and songs filled the air as light and energy flew into the skies as if to testify to the triumph of a mission. Saereth returned from the earth, smiling as if he had just seen the full glory of the universe – and perhaps he had. The crowd welcomed him into their celebration as if it had been longing to hear his contribution to the rejoicing. _

_"My dearest servants," came a call from the highest throne, "it is done!"_


	9. Satan's Games

Chapter 9  
Satan - Weaknesses

I watched from the earth as the skies erupted with color and energy, as shouts from Heaven as their Kind was resounded - another victory for the legion, I assumed. But what had happened to my strategies, that the hosts had overcome the brilliance of my servants and rejoiced as if the war had ended? Something seemed very wrong.

I glided through the wilderness, searching for some sign of change, a trace of defeat. I felt the cool air biting at my wings, and a stench of obedience reached my ears: a ram had been sacrificed and burnt. I could see the blood, smell it along with the burnt meat; I could sense the remains of fear, alarm, relief, uninterrupted joy. Someone had done an awful job of controlling a man.

Abraham. The one who had been promised a nation. But of course.

"Hector, Horus, Jupiter, Mal, Osheh, come _here! Do not delay_!"

The three of them appeared almost immediately, bowing to the ground. Their faces were smeared with apprehension; they knew what had happened. "My lord?"

"You were to be the leaders of this operation, lower than none but myself! I was generous to let you join this war; I was kind to let you have such authority, though you are more foolish than the lowest angels of Heaven; how do you thank me? You would let this man slip through your fingers as if his fate were nothing? _Do you realize what you have done? Our entire plan is now in jeopardy!"_

Osheh flinched; his several transparent, grotesque, misshapen eyes closed in alarm. He looked similar to the worst beats of the earth due to a lack of fighting skill. I could not stand to look at him for more than a few moments. "My lord, it was only one man. Surely he-"

"_Only one man? _This man was the one thing that could determine our future and the future of an entire race! His role in the grand scheme was vital to every other event! Why do you think the Lord sent another angel to guard him so closely; why do you think he was tested in such a severe way? These things happen for a reason! I do not know the plans of our enemies, but I can sense that something significant has just happened - listen to their celebrating! We mustn't underestimate that which created us! Go and pollute this place as the others do - I must be the only one with the ability to do a job the right way!"

I watched as they vanished, too eager to escape a more severe form of punishment. I felt more than paranoid; had the Lord's talk of victory gotten to me at last? Why did I worry? I had done so much already; my victories outnumbered my Creator's triumphs. If I kept the lives of men were guarded carefully, gradually steered away from the right path with subtle deception, I would have nothing to fear. I could reestablish my empire in a matter of years. If only I could keep my servants out of the way...

"More trouble from the other side, Satan?" a familiar voice chimed. I turned to see Saereth adorned with fine jewels and a brilliant light from the Presence, seeming more confident and satisfied than he had ever been. It seemed strange to see him as an independent, strong being rather than the vulnerable thing I had grown to enjoy.

"Nothing that I cannot handle in time. Shouldn't you be celebrating with your _legion?"_

He smiled. "Actually, I already did. I know what the future shall bring to this place - nothing specific, of course, but the general course of events. I wanted to see how you handle defeat when confronted with two in a row. I think you're losing what skill you had for manipulation."

I felt the sting of an insult rising within me, but I had no answer to harm him with. I did not wish to harm him if there were a chance of using him; I would weaken him only if he became a problem too large for me to swat away. "Weak? Surely not! I noticed that you seem to grow stronger every time we meet. What are you doing, preparing for your next taste of a battle?"

"No! Actually, I've been doing nothing more than I am expected to do. I simply understand things, control myself until I know the truth, examine something before I accept it. That automatic trust was my greatest flaw; it was almost great enough to throw me into creation! But I overcame those weaknesses and stand before you as a true servant for the One who gives me this great strength. Might I ask you a question?"

I sunk to the ground, wishing that there was some way to break through his new armor to reach the old creature I had known, the side of him that had been so valuable to me. I had truly enjoyed his company and admiration. "I can do nothing to stop you."

His smile faded as if his question brought him grief. How odd, that he would feel such things! "What do you intend to do when this plan of ours succeeds, when you lose all power over this world? What can you do? Will you admit that you were wrong, or will you be destroyed in your arrogance? Will you feel the anguish you brought to your victims, or will you laugh in their faces? Will you dare to stand in the glory of the Lord?"

What was I to say? I felt compelled to answer for reasons I did not understand, but I knew within myself that victory would be mine. How could I speak to him as if he were an equal? He had become a worthy enemy at the least, but to reveal my thoughts was surely the worst thing I could consider doing. "I doubt that your plans will survive my attacks. However... I will hold on to my ideas and intentions until I am destroyed, or until my enemies are in my hands. I will bow to no one; I will feel no anguish. What you see is what shall be until the end of time. What do you see, Saereth, my dearest enemy?"

He shook his head. "one who could have been a flawless servant, but whose arrogance destroyed unlimited potential. I see one whose mind could not stand the idea of being second to even his Creator and spoke well enough to take many others with him when he fell from grace. I see a murderer, something beautiful that has been transformed into the disfigured savage that had always been a part of him. It is a shame; how I once admired you! I thought you to be without flaws or weaknesses! I see you all too well for what you are now; you deceive well, but beyond all else you are only an exile with exceptional understanding of the thoughts of creation.

"I came to tell you that your mission is futile, and to prove to my people that you are less than we once believed you to be. You let your anger overtake you; you assume things without evidence, and make our mission so much easier without realizing what you are doing. Even your greatest achievements have worked to our advantage. But that is not why I come to you, really. I bring a message, an ultimatum: resign now and live. You shall be condemned forever if you continue this travesty."

Travesty! I fought the desire to mock him, to tell him of my grandest plans and of his worst traits and mistakes and of his Master's plan to become equal with humans - whatever He had intended to do in order to such an absurd, disgusting thing. Instead I managed a smile, sure that I could drive him away at the very least. "I shall not. I have work to do. Tell your _Lord_ that I will stay here until He surrenders."

Saereth bowed his head. His jewel-like eyes blazed with vengeance, and his mouth twisted into a sneer. I could feel waves of rage bouncing away from him, and for a moment I nearly felt intimidated. "Have it your way. Prepare for war. This will be the fist phase: the battle for the hearts of men. Pour your cup of wrath - I fear nothing from your hands! I shall be fighting on the front line." He shot back into the sky with the precision of an archangel, seeming more aware of his actions than most angels I had observed. He had turned into quite a threat, but I could surely find a way to defeat him. I would not stop until I had all that I wanted. I did not care to spare the life of any man or beast; all of the world was my puppet to use for whatever I wished. As the sun set, I called my legion together. Things would become what the Lord had wanted them to be; we would start a war.

All of the loathing and bitterness that had escalated through a span of several lifetimes, mounted, and I felt as if I were beyond all control, all regret, all fathoming – I would have done anything in that moment to have what I wanted, even if that meant my own destruction. I would reach to any solution to see the Creator suffer, to see that unexplained sympathy die and vanish from the face that always conveyed serenity and the deepest misery. Victory would be mine _at any cost_.

"Let the games begin!"


	10. Satan's Rage

Chapter 10  
Satan - Games

I watched from the earth as the skies erupted with color and energy, as shouts from Heaven as their Kind was resounded - another victory for the legion, I assumed. But what had happened to my strategies, that the hosts had overcome the brilliance of my servants and rejoiced as if the war had ended? Something seemed very wrong.

I glided through the wilderness, searching for some sign of change, a trace of defeat. I felt the cool air biting at my wings, and a stench of obedience reached my ears: a ram had been sacrificed and burnt. I could see the blood, smell it along with the burnt meat; I could sense the remains of fear, alarm, relief, uninterrupted joy. Someone had done an awful job of controlling a man.

Abraham. The one who had been promised a nation. But of course.

"Hector, Horus, Jupiter, Mal, Osheh, come _here! Do not delay_!"

The three of them appeared almost immediately, bowing to the ground. Their faces were smeared with apprehension; they knew what had happened. "My lord?"

"You were to be the leaders of this operation, lower than none but myself! I was generous to let you join this war; I was kind to let you have such authority, though you are more foolish than the lowest angels of Heaven; how do you thank me? You would let this man slip through your fingers as if his fate were nothing? _Do you realize what you have done? Our entire plan is now in jeopardy!"_

Osheh flinched; his several transparent, grotesque, misshapen eyes closed in alarm. He looked similar to the worst beats of the earth due to a lack of fighting skill. I could not stand to look at him for more than a few moments. "My lord, it was only one man. Surely he-"

"_Only one man? _This man was the one thing that could determine our future and the future of an entire race! His role in the grand scheme was vital to every other event! Why do you think the Lord sent another angel to guard him so closely; why do you think he was tested in such a severe way? These things happen for a reason! I do not know the plans of our enemies, but I can sense that something significant has just happened - listen to their celebrating! We mustn't underestimate that which created us! Go and pollute this place as the others do - I must be the only one with the ability to do a job the right way!"

I watched as they vanished, too eager to escape a more severe form of punishment. I felt more than paranoid; had the Lord's talk of victory gotten to me at last? Why did I worry? I had done so much already; my victories outnumbered my Creator's triumphs. If I kept the lives of men were guarded carefully, gradually steered away from the right path with subtle deception, I would have nothing to fear. I could reestablish my empire in a matter of years. If only I could keep my servants out of the way...

"More trouble from the other side, Satan?" a familiar voice chimed. I turned to see Saereth adorned with fine jewels and a brilliant light from the Presence, seeming more confident and satisfied than he had ever been. It seemed strange to see him as an independent, strong being rather than the vulnerable thing I had grown to enjoy.

"Nothing that I cannot handle in time. Shouldn't you be celebrating with your _legion?"_

He smiled. "Actually, I already did. I know what the future shall bring to this place - nothing specific, of course, but the general course of events. I wanted to see how you handle defeat when confronted with two in a row. I think you're losing what skill you had for manipulation."

I felt the sting of an insult rising within me, but I had no answer to harm him with. I did not wish to harm him if there were a chance of using him; I would weaken him only if he became a problem too large for me to swat away. "Weak? Surely not! I noticed that you seem to grow stronger every time we meet. What are you doing, preparing for your next taste of a battle?"

"No! Actually, I've been doing nothing more than I am expected to do. I simply understand things, control myself until I know the truth, examine something before I accept it. That automatic trust was my greatest flaw; it was almost great enough to throw me into creation! But I overcame those weaknesses and stand before you as a true servant for the One who gives me this great strength. Might I ask you a question?"

I sunk to the ground, wishing that there was some way to break through his new armor to reach the old creature I had known, the side of him that had been so valuable to me. I had truly enjoyed his company and admiration. "I can do nothing to stop you."

His smile faded as if his question brought him grief. How odd, that he would feel such things! "What do you intend to do when this plan of ours succeeds, when you lose all power over this world? What can you do? Will you admit that you were wrong, or will you be destroyed in your arrogance? Will you feel the anguish you brought to your victims, or will you laugh in their faces? Will you dare to stand in the glory of the Lord?"

What was I to say? I felt compelled to answer for reasons I did not understand, but I knew within myself that victory would be mine. How could I speak to him as if he were an equal? He had become a worthy enemy at the least, but to reveal my thoughts was surely the worst thing I could consider doing. "I doubt that your plans will survive my attacks. However... I will hold on to my ideas and intentions until I am destroyed, or until my enemies are in my hands. I will bow to no one; I will feel no anguish. What you see is what shall be until the end of time. What do you see, Saereth, my dearest enemy?"

He shook his head. "one who could have been a flawless servant, but whose arrogance destroyed unlimited potential. I see one whose mind could not stand the idea of being second to even his Creator and spoke well enough to take many others with him when he fell from grace. I see a murderer, something beautiful that has been transformed into the disfigured savage that had always been a part of him. It is a shame; how I once admired you! I thought you to be without flaws or weaknesses! I see you all too well for what you are now; you deceive well, but beyond all else you are only an exile with exceptional understanding of the thoughts of creation.

"I came to tell you that your mission is futile, and to prove to my people that you are less than we once believed you to be. You let your anger overtake you; you assume things without evidence, and make our mission so much easier without realizing what you are doing. Even your greatest achievements have worked to our advantage. But that is not why I come to you, really. I bring a message, an ultimatum: resign now and live. You shall be condemned forever if you continue this travesty."

Travesty! I fought the desire to mock him, to tell him of my grandest plans and of his worst traits and mistakes and of his Master's plan to become equal with humans - whatever He had intended to do in order to such an absurd, disgusting thing. Instead I managed a smile, sure that I could drive him away at the very least. "I shall not. I have work to do. Tell your _Lord_ that I will stay here until He surrenders."

Saereth bowed his head. His jewel-like eyes blazed with vengeance, and his mouth twisted into a sneer. I could feel waves of rage bouncing away from him, and for a moment I nearly felt intimidated. "Have it your way. Prepare for war. This will be the fist phase: the battle for the hearts of men. Pour your cup of wrath - I fear nothing from your hands! I shall be fighting on the front line." He shot back into the sky with the precision of an archangel, seeming more aware of his actions than most angels I had observed. He had turned into quite a threat, but I could surely find a way to defeat him. I would not stop until I had all that I wanted. I did not care to spare the life of any man or beast; all of the world was my puppet to use for whatever I wished. As the sun set, I called my legion together. Things would become what the Lord had wanted them to be; we would start a war.

All of the loathing and bitterness that had escalated through a span of several lifetimes, mounted, and I felt as if I were beyond all control, all regret, all fathoming – I would have done anything in that moment to have what I wanted, even if that meant my own destruction. I would reach to any solution to see the Creator suffer, to see that unexplained sympathy die and vanish from the face that always conveyed serenity and the deepest misery. Victory would be mine _at any cost_.


End file.
